<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伊鲁席尔回忆录 by Killde_Achilles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550751">伊鲁席尔回忆录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles'>Killde_Achilles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>终于还是从去年拖到了今年</p><p>特别ooc，最初的起因是魂一设定集里葛温德林的一张图</p><p>有一般路过灰烬人警告</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aldrich Devourer of Gods &amp; Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伊鲁席尔回忆录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沙利万站在教堂中间，他凝视着周围那些雕像，它们全都是按照暗月骑士团团长的模样而建造，栩栩如生。</p><p>他不用亲自去检查那些教宗骑士们是否有认真履行守卫工作，没有人偶谁也不能进入此地，人偶由幽邃教堂的主教们守卫着。他现在有大把空闲时间，因为那个人已经不在了。</p><p>伊鲁席尔，伊鲁席尔，这里有着永恒不落的弦月和终年不止的落雪，但鲜有人知在此之前伊鲁席尔是何种样貌，那些远古的回忆早已被人遗忘。</p><p>＊</p><p>“沙利万。”葛温德林喜欢用名字称呼他，对于其他人他都会称作暗月之剑或者是别的。“你喜欢雪吗？”</p><p>眼前瘦弱的神明面朝着那面窗户，看不见表情，他也不清楚对方是否意有所指。葛温德林不知道他的过去，然而确实在之前，伊鲁席尔没有雪。不，更甚，伊鲁席尔也只是一个在废墟上捏造出的虚妄之作。他伸手拂过那银白的发丝：“头发又长了。”</p><p>葛温德林发出了银铃般清脆的笑声，他很久没有这样笑过了。“像雪吗？”</p><p>“比雪温暖。”</p><p>神明把手掌轻轻地覆在他手上，温热的感觉传过来。“你还是一如既往的冷。”</p><p>沙利万生长在常年大雪纷飞的地方。冰冷而美丽的白雪之下，却是逐渐被侵蚀腐烂的内在。那些愚昧之徒只会安于现状，在蝇卵上慢慢糜烂。可曾经被奉为天才的自己，在命运面前也显得无比渺小而无力。他离开了雪原，当他踏出那块画布时，他早已决意不会再回到那里。</p><p>他喜欢雪吗？</p><p>沙利万自己也不清楚。如果说他讨厌雪，那为何他要在伊鲁席尔降下大雪呢？纷纷白雪终年不止，无时不刻提示着他的过去与出身。而他的太阳，很温暖，哪怕只是暗影，也无比温暖。</p><p>葛温德林转过身来：“沙利万。”金色的面具遮住了他的脸庞，沙利万缓缓地替他摘下面具，将它放在一边。他是少数见过神明真面目的人，是对方的纵容让他一次次越界。</p><p>“你的面具。”葛温德林比他矮了不少，他抬起手想摘下那个画着树枝的面具。沙利万抓住了他的手腕，把自己的面具别开一些，露出了嘴唇，亲吻了他的神明。月光透过花窗，地上两个人的阴影交叠在一起。</p><p>“嘴唇，好冷。”神明摸了摸自己的双唇，似是意犹未尽。</p><p>沙利万重新带好面具，这些都是错误的，多余的情感会影响到他们彼此，不公正的神明和有了弱点的自己，他们不应该如此亲密。</p><p>“我该走了。”他转过身去。</p><p>“别走，再陪我一会。就再一会。”神明从身后抱住他，紧贴着他的身体无比炽热。</p><p>伊鲁席尔很冷，很冷。</p><p>＊</p><p>伊鲁席尔是遗迹上的建筑。很少有人见过辉煌时期的皇城，或者说，大部分人都不知道这里曾是皇城。</p><p>葛温德林大部分时间都待在这个房间。这个房间看不见窗外景色，只有蓝色冰冷的月光。沙利万每天都会给他替换石台上的鲜花。</p><p>其实偶尔王城防火女也会来看看葛温德林，不过沙利万对她一直有些防备，她太过聪明也许会识破自己的计划。他从不认同葛温和传火，大部分人都意识到火之将熄，无休止的牺牲似乎也要到头了，可他们不知道火熄灭后会发生什么。沙利万有远见也有野心，他必须为即将到来的深海时代做好计划。在他看来，这些墨守陈规的暗月之剑、银骑士们和画中世界那些漫无目的游荡的鸦人本质上没有任何区别。而变革中，牺牲则是必须的。</p><p>伊鲁席尔比往日似乎更冷了一些。</p><p>通往葛温德林房间的长廊仿佛没有尽头。</p><p>“沙利万，你比平时来得晚了。”暗影太阳的声音还是一如既往平和，他从中感受不到一丝埋怨或是不满。</p><p>沙利万走上前将新的花放到台上，打算离开，却被神明拉住衣角，力气不大，尽管能够轻易挣脱，他还是停下脚步倾听他神明的要求。“我……”葛温德林意识到自己的不当之举，收回手，摩挲着，“我很久没有听到那两位骑士来向我祷告了，你知道的，波尔多和舞娘。他们……他们还好吗？”</p><p>沙利万一怔，随即恢复了平静：“他们都没事，只是有些任务需要短暂地离开。”</p><p>葛温德林若有所思地点点头：“最近来的人越来越少，他们一走，冷冽谷又要冷清了。”他情绪有些低落，也没有要求沙利万再留下，所以沙利万就直接道别离开了。</p><p>他看到长廊另一头门口站着的王城防火女，她似乎是有意想见自己。她靠在墙壁上，黄铜盔甲遮住了她的表情。“教宗先生，我希望您能具体解释一下那些骑士们的任务。”</p><p>沙利万没有理会她，径直往前走。</p><p>“我要求您给出解释。”她振声道。</p><p>沙利万本来不想理会她，然而反复的纠缠使他感到厌烦：“如果您再这样胡搅蛮缠，我必须将您请走了。”</p><p>“您打算继续欺骗葛温德林大人到何时？我屡次提醒他要注意防备你，他始终都信任着你。”</p><p>“我不明白您的意思，如果您想说的只有这些，那么我告辞。”</p><p>不用很久……很快，一切都将结束。沙利万慢慢地走向教堂，手里那朵昨日的白花被法术冻结，化作雪白的冰尘，消失在廊道上。</p><p>*</p><p>一切都按部就班地顺着沙利万的计划进行。他将那位暴食的薪王唤醒，埃尔德里奇。他要为他献上最珍贵的饵食——一位神明。</p><p>冷冽谷防御十分松懈，教宗骑士们都服从他的指挥，真正需要注意的人也只有防火女和斯摩。他们几乎是不费吹灰之力就拿下了大部分区域，但是当沙利万来到原来葛温德林所在的房间时，他却在长廊的入口处看到王城防火女，她已恭候多时。</p><p>她手里拿着武器，摆出战斗架势，大声斥责沙利万的背叛：“叛徒！我早就猜到是你，想见葛温德林大人，你就先从我的尸体上过去吧！”她哪怕牺牲自己也要保护好葛温德林，至少她计划如此。沙利万没有理会她，也不愿意理会她，她指责自己辜负了葛温德林的信赖，信赖与爱，他们之间本不该存在这些感情，扭曲和错误的产物，必须及时被扼杀。</p><p>然而希望总是落空，正如传火也走向末路。沙利万拖着剑往前走，却发现葛温德林早已离开，石台上只剩一朵白花。</p><p>他伸手想拾起那朵花，随即又收回手。事到如今，过去的琐事对他而言已经没有意义了。</p><p>沙利万是在大厅里找到葛温德林的。他正跪在他父亲和姐姐的神像神像前祈祷。二层垂下的半透明窗纱摇曳着，昭示出王城的破败。</p><p>他们之间千丝万缕的联系就将在此终结。</p><p>冷冽谷的月光透过玻璃洒落在地，有如薄霜。</p><p>*</p><p>埃尔德里奇的脾气性格很糟糕。沙利万有时候也不太愿意理会他，可是他的上半身——</p><p>埃尔德里奇是一摊烂泥，可是站在他的上半身却是葛温德林。他的一举一动……都能让教宗回想起过去。埃尔德里奇将那银丝向后撩动，沙利万一瞬间还以为他就是葛温德林。</p><p>埃尔德里奇似乎注意到沙利万在看自己，歪过头笑笑：“是对这个身体有兴趣吗？”</p><p>那纯良的笑容又让他一愣，随即反应过来：“只是还没习惯。”</p><p>“我还没有彻底吸收他，消化神明的力量还需要一点时间。我能感觉到他还有一丝微弱的意识，和一份……，”埃尔德里奇坐在台阶上，用手撑住脑袋，“爱意，压抑得很深却异常浓烈。”</p><p>沙利万突然觉得胸口一阵疼痛，还好面具将他的表情掩盖。</p><p>埃尔德里奇起身，凑近沙利万，纤细苍白的手抚过沙利万冰冷的面具，他贴得很近，凝视着教宗，声音比曾经的葛温德林多了几分魅惑：“沙利万……我，还爱着你啊。”</p><p>沙利万狠狠地推开埃尔德里奇，准备离开，他确实受不了埃尔德里奇这样三番五次的骚扰：“请你不要做这种恶俗的事情，埃尔德里奇。我们之间只是合作关系。”</p><p>埃尔德里奇笑着收回手：“我还以为你至少会心动一下。这种情感，在彻底吸收完力量之后就会消失。他灵魂的悲鸣还是太过吵闹。说来，你应该布置完成了吧？”</p><p>沙利万停了一下：“没有人能进入冷冽谷。”</p><p>埃尔德里奇点点头，向沙利万挥手：“经常来啊，我很无聊的。”</p><p>沙利万没有理会他，埃尔德里奇只会是埃尔德里奇，葛温德林早就死了，没人能替代他。</p><p>*</p><p>灰烬看着吞噬神明的薪王慢慢消散，有一声叹息或是别的什么声音传进耳中。他猜想或许那是葛温德林的灵魂的声音，他因为自己总算得以解脱而感到欢欣，但似乎还有点什么别的情感，像是……意难平？</p><p>然而他只是一个过客，现如今已经没有人知道这里曾经的故事。灰烬点燃篝火，继续向他的目标前进。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>